


Elements: Fire

by FoxRafer



Series: Elements: A Ficlet Series [2]
Category: Diplomatic Immunity (NZ TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fourth anniversary celebration at <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a>. These will be four separate, standalone stories connected by a common theme. Craig isn't having a fling with all four people at the same time. I'm far too much of a romantic for that. :-) If you're unfamiliar with Mr. Magasiva (The Niu in <i>Diplomatic Immunity</i>) <a href="http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/pua_magasiva.jpg"><b>click here</b></a> for a small picture.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elements: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth anniversary celebration at [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/). These will be four separate, standalone stories connected by a common theme. Craig isn't having a fling with all four people at the same time. I'm far too much of a romantic for that. :-) If you're unfamiliar with Mr. Magasiva (The Niu in _Diplomatic Immunity_ ) [**click here**](http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/pua_magasiva.jpg) for a small picture.

It had been a spontaneous project, started on a whim and a prayer. Pua had seen pictures of Finnish midsummer celebrations, fires blazing in the water, floating above certain extinction. And faced with eyes that could coax a dead man to breathe, Craig had no choice but to head for the lake and try to recreate one, lack of knowledge be damned.

"This spot looks right," Pua announced, sounding more certain than he looked.

"Does it?" Craig asked distractedly, eyes roaming up and down the shore.

"Well, less likely to accidentally set anything else on fire?"

"Good point."

For the next half hour they scavenged for wood, grabbing everything they could physically carry back to their chosen spot. It was a motley assortment of broken branches and limbs, long and deceptively strong twigs and their small brittle cousins. The sun sat low in the sky by the time they had finished, the fire burning on a platform of old logs and rocks in the shoals. It was smaller than they had planned but solid and good. They stood admiring their handiwork as the flames danced, the reflection like autumn leaves in the water.

Pua grabbed Craig's hand and dragged him down to the ground.

"What do we do now?"

Craig chuckled. "This was your idea, love, you tell me."

"I don't know," Pua admitted. "I guess it's time we make our own midsummer tradition."

And then he smiled and Craig could think of only one thing to do. He stretched out on the ground, pulling Pua into his arms.

"I vote for kissing," he whispered. And thankfully Pua agreed.


End file.
